Naruto: Prince of Darkness
by Maltrazz
Summary: Hellsing/Naruto crossover. Naruto saves Haku in Wave, only to be killed by his sensei's Raikiri. Kakashi's Problem? Naruto didn't stay dead. Naruto returns to Konoha as an Undead King... and as the splitting image of his father! Pairing undecided. DISCONTINUED
1. Death of the Prince

**Naruto: Prince of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would have been kidnapped by a gay pedophile... oh wait, he was... I still don't own it, though.  
>I do not own Hellsing either, unfortunately. Great series.<strong>

**AN:** This story has a character from Hellsing in it. However, aside from said character and the powers Naruto gains, there is nothing else from that series. So, mostly it is Naruto. Also, this is only my second story using the Japanese suffixes, so if I get them wrong please let me know so that I can correct them. There will be Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke bashing. Though, that MIGHT change later for Sakura. MIGHT.  
><strong>One last warning:<strong> this story contains a very powerful, dark Naruto. If you don't like that than stop reading and don't complain. **I did warn you.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapther 1: Death of the Prince<span>

Kakashi was ecstatic. When Zabuza Momochi had entered the picture, he had been afraid that the mission might have to be aborted. He could _not_ risk the Last Uchiha, after all. However, this turned out not to be the case at all. Not only had he managed to secure a new Kekkei Genkai for Konoha in the form of Zabuza's assistant, Haku, but he had also managed to kill the Demon Brat without there being any witnesses!

He had been sad for the loss of such a powerful ability when Haku had jumped in the way of his Raikiri, but then luck had smiled on him. Naruto had shoved Haku out of the way, knocking the ice user out in the process. If Kakashi had wanted to, he could have angled his attack so that it would not have been immediately lethal, and Naruto would have been able to heal.

He did not. Instead, he added more chakra to his jutsu, just to make certain that the Kyuubi Brat actually died. Apparently, the suprise was enough to keep him from healing right away, and he actually died! Kakashi glanced over at Sakura to see her reaction, but sweat dropped to see her and Tazuna unconscious. 'Must have been the Kyuubi's KI (Killing Intent) from earlier.' He thought. He tossed Naruto's corpse off his arm and over the side of the bridge.

Then, Gato showed up with a small army of mercenaries. He mocked Zabuza, calling him "The Puppy of the Mist", and said he never planned on paying him. Zabuza asked Kakashi for a kunai, and with that charged right for Gato. He managed to kill about a score of mercenaries on the way, but took a massive amount of damage in the form of weapons being stabbed in his back. He managed to stab Gato in the heart and shove him off the unfinished bridge, but then collapsed from bloodloss. One of the Mercenaries kicked his corpse, and it fell off the end of the bridge, as well.

Just as the mercenaries were about to turn on him and sack the village, Inari showed up with the men of the village. All of them were armed, too. at that sight the mercenaries decided that it might be better to cut there losses and retreat. So they ran.

He had woken up Tazuna, and now he had just managed to wake up Sakura and Sasuke after carrying both them and Haku (read: carrying Sasuke and dragging Sakura and Haku) back to Tazuna's house. They were in the guest room, while Tsunami made dinner.

"I am so glad that you two are alright." He said with his trademark eye smile.

Sakura instantly glomped onto Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke-kun! I was so worried!"

Other than a slight look of irritation, Sasuke ignored her and looked around, "Hey, where's the baka?"

Kakashi put on the most solenm face he could. Not that they could see much of it, but regardless. he still did. "I am sorry to tell you that he died in the fight."

The two were shocked. "H-How?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"He had managed to knock out the fake hunter nin, but then he tried to attack Zabuza." Kakashi said solemnly. "I shouted for him to fall back, but he didn't listen. Zabuza stabbed his heart and threw him off the bridge before I could intervene. However, Because of him I was able to mortally wound Zabuza." He figured that if he made it sound like Naruto had died a noble death, it would throw off any suspicion the Hokage might have had. He then told them what had happened with Gato.

A knock sounded just as he finished his retelling. Tsunami had come to tell them that dinner was ready.

As they sat down with the bridge builder's family they said a subdued "Itadakimasu." However, before they could eat, they were interupted by a strange, echoing giggle that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Then they heard a young boy's voice sing a strange line in the same echoing manner...

_"Ichi, Ni..._

_I am coming for thee..."_

Another giggle sounded and then the voice fell silent.

"W-What was that K-Kakashi-S-Sensei?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Probably just some kid pulling a prank." Kakashi replied calmly. In his mind, however, he was nervous. As soon as he haerd the giggle he had sent out a subtle chakra pulse in order to find the owner of the voice's chakra signature, in case they were a threat. After all, even civilians or people like Rock Lee still had a miniscule amount of chakra, as it was impossible to live without it.

The problem was that, other than the people at the table, he had sensed nothing. There was no living creature there to sing that line. So _how_?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Alright, here is the first chapter! Sorry for starting _another_ story when I already have so many going, but when an Idea pops into my head I just have to go with it.^_^'

First of all, I got inspiration for the little poem I made from the story "Cradle" by Atikkin, which has the poem that I used for a model. The poem is different, however, with the first line being the only one similar.

There is a Poll up on my account for who Naruto ahould be paired with, so please vote! I do not know how many girls it will be yet. Could be only one, might be none.

Also, I have recently posted quite a few different Story Ideas on my profile I would love it if people checked them out. If anyone wants to take one of the Ideas and write it, then please let me know so that I can read it!

Lastly, for every flame I recieve, I will find an orphan. I will then buy that orphan a puppy on their birthday. Lastly, I will proceed to use said flame to light the puppy on fire while the orphan watches on helplessly. I will laugh at their expression. Have a nice day!

I wonder if someone will flame me **for** this warning not to flame me?


	2. Song of the Voice

**Naruto: Prince of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would have been kidnapped by a gay pedophile... oh wait, he was... I still don't own it, though.  
>I do not own Hellsing either, unfortunately. Great manga series. Okay telelvision series. ABSOLUTELY FREAKING AMAZING OVA SERIES!<strong>

**AN:** Please remember, this is only my second story using the Japanese suffixes, so if I get them wrong please let me know so that I can correct them. There will be Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke bashing. Also, some adult language will start appearring in this story. Just a heads up.

**One last warning:** this story contains a very powerful, dark Naruto. If you don't like that than stop reading and don't complain. **I did warn you.**

"Speaking."

_Thoughts, singing, or emphasis._

'Writing.'

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME:<strong>

_"Ichi, Ni..._

_I am coming for thee..."_

Another giggle sounded and then the voice fell silent.

"W-What was that K-Kakashi-S-Sensei?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Probably just some kid pulling a prank." Kakashi replied calmly. In his mind, however, he was nervous. As soon as he haerd the giggle he had sent out a subtle chakra pulse in order to find the owner of the voice's chakra signature, in case they were a threat. After all, even civilians or people like Rock Lee still had a miniscule amount of chakra, as it was impossible to live without it.

The problem was that, other than the people at the table, he had sensed nothing. There was no living creature there to sing that line. So _how_?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Song of the Voice<p>

Needless to say no one had much of an appetite after that, nor was much sleep gotten in the house. The strange echoing quality to the voice, as it seemed to surround you, refused to leave their minds. The words "I am coming for thee" made them wonder who was being addressed.

They woke up as usual to protect Tazuna on the bridge. After all, it just woul not do to have protected him from zabuza, just for him to get killed by normal bandits.

Just as they were about to leave, however, one of the men working on the bridge burst through the door. His face was deathly pale and it seemed like he was trying to decide whether to panic or throw up.

"T-Tazuna y-you've got to c-come quick! Gato's mercenaries are b-back..." The man stammered out.

_Kuso!(1)_ Kakashi swore to himself. _I thought we had run them off. We had best-_

"...but they're all d-dead!" The man finished.

Everyone was stunned. Gato had brought about a hundred men to the bridge, and Zabuza had killed roughly a score(2) of them. So someone had killed almost eighty armed men. Who could have done it and why had they left the bodies on the bridge?

"But that's n-not all." The man continued, "The bodies they... they w-were... Y-you have to see it for yourself. Anyway, th-the other men and I refuse to w-work until we figure out if it's s-safe."

Tazuna glanced at the ninja, and Kakashi quickly nodded back. He needed to find out if whether or not whoever had done this was a threat to their mission. They quickly followed the man back to the bridge, leaving behind a frightened Inari and a worried Tsumani. Haku had been left

* * *

><p>They were definitely not prepared for what they found when they arrived at the bridge. There were the bodies of exactly seventy-seven merceneries on the bridge. They were tied, upside-down, to sevnty-seven different posts that had been driven into the bridge. All of them were missing their arms and legs and were wearing expressions of abject terror on their faces. Lastly, if one looked close enough, one could see that all of their throats had been slit, and that their limbs had not been cut off, but rather <em>torn<em> from their bodies.

While everyone was still taking in this sight, Kakashi noticed one other interesting detail. There was not a single drop of blood on the entire bridge. He looked at the bodies. There was not any blood on them either, despite having had their throats cut.

_Where is the blood?_ Kakashi thought while, Sakura was emptying the contents of her stomach of the side of the bridge. Sasuke and Tazuna looked like they wanted to do the same. _Even if the bodies had been drained of blood and brought here, there should have still been a few drops. Hell, for that matter where is the blood from yesterday's battle? If the men are to afraid to work, then I doubt they would have cleaned the up..._

Before anything could actually be said, however, a giggle was heard. It was the same echoing giggle that Tazuna and the remnants of Team Seven had heard the night before. Then, the child-like voice strated singing again.

_"Ichi, Ni..._

_I am coming for thee,_

_San, Shi..._

_Blood is my fee..."_

The Voice fell silent once again. It was now _glaringly_ obvious that this was no mere child's prank. and once again Kakashi could sense no living creature that should not be there.

* * *

><p>A week later, the bridge had been finished, and the voice had not been heard again. Despite this everyone was still on edge. There were even rumors spreading that the bridge was haunted by the spirit of the genin that had been killed defending it, and that it had been his ghost that had killed the merceneries(3).<p>

The village had gathered to see off the remaining ninja. Tazuna and his family stood at the front of the crowd. For perhaps the first time since they met him, Tazuna was actually sober. Haku was standing beside Kakashi. She(4) had not been tied up, as both she and Kakashi knew that he was more that a match for the ice user without Zabuza there.

"Thanks to you we were able to finish the bridge and free our country." Tazuna said solemnly. "I merely wish that the sacrifice of your teammate had not been necessary to do so. My condolences."

Inari said with tears in his eyes, "I wish Naruto-nii-san hadn't had to die."

As soon as he said this, everyone froze as the strange giggle was heard once more. The Voice continued its song.

_"Ichi, Ni..._

_I am coming for thee,_

_San, Shi..._

_Blood is my fee,_

_Go, Roku..._

_Innocence broke..."_

The giggle sounded again, and the Voice faded once more. Nothing more was said as the ninja left.

Inari asked, "What should we name the bridge?"

Tazuna said, with no hesitation, "The Bridge of Great Sacrifice."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Alright, here is the second chapter! First of all, I would like to thank Kharneth666 for reminding me where the original poem came from. Yes, it is an alteration of the one from Nightmare on Elm Street (Freddy Kreuger movie).

In addition to him, this chapter is also dedicated to four others. EgotisticalxTurtle: Here it is, so have fun with Paranormal Activity2! dracomancer6491: Thanks again! Music really does help. NoLifeKing666: It's looking like you might get your wish! An last, Dayle14: You were the first to review this story, thanks again!

Thank you five and everyone else that reviewed for doing so. Also, if you leave a review that is more than just 'nice story' or 'update plz', I may offer a spoiler for the next chapter, but only if you want it. And before any accuses me of being a 'Review Whore'... Yes, yes I am. I write solely for peoples reactions.

Now, I am sure that many of you are wondering why this is under the 'Humor' category when there have not been that many funny parts. I plan on most of the humor starting when Naruto returns. This will be in Part Three: The Return of the King! (lol, sorry, have to do it.)

There is a new Poll up on my account for who Naruto ahould be paired with, so please vote! This will be a Harem of either three or five girls. No more, no less. Seras Victoria and Hanabi Hyuuga are already in. For those that have a problem with Hanabi being younger, think about it. Vampires are nearly immortal Hanabi is less than a decade younger than Naruto. Seras will be centuries older than him. Age would mean nothing to them. Also, Sakura is no longer an option. Not that anyone voted for her anyway...

Last, I have recently posted a bunch of different Story Ideas on my profile I would love it if people checked them out. If anyone wants to take one of the Ideas and write it, then please let me know so that I can read it!

(1): Kuso is a japanese swear word, that translates roughly as excrement.

(2): A 'score' is twenty. It is like how a 'dozen' is twelve.

(3): Perceptive villagers, huh? Lol. Sorry, could not help it.

(4): See my account for my oppinion of Haku's gender.

Translations:

nii-san: brother (formal)

ichi: one

ni: two

san: three

shi: four

go: five

roku: six

For every flame I recieve, I will find an orphanage. I will then taunt the orphans there until one of them lashes out at me. Lastly, I will proceed to use said flame to burn down the orphage, and I will laugh at the judges expression when I claim self defense. Have a nice day!

I wonder if someone will flame me for **this **warning not to flame me?


	3. The Return of the King

**Naruto: Prince of Darkness**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would have been kidnapped by a gay pedophile... oh wait, he was... I still don't own it, though.

I do not own Hellsing either, unfortunately. Great manga series. Okay television series. ABSOLUTELY FREAKING AMAZING OVA SERIES!

**AN:** Hey there, everyone! I am glad to announce that I now have a Beta Reader. Their name is NoLifeKing666, and I have to say, I could not ask for my Beta to have a better username than that, for this story. Please remember, adult language will be appearing in this story. Just a heads up.

_One last warning:_ this story contains a very powerful, dark Naruto. If you don't like that than stop reading and don't complain. I did warn you.

"Speaking."

_Thoughts, singing, or emphasis_.

'Writing.'

Quick Note: Last chapter someone by the name of 'hank ()' left a review anonymously, (of course,) saying, "yon means four, dipshit". First of all, I would like to thank him, as this is my first ever Flame, and it gave me an excuse to burn down an orphanage (see last chapter's warning against flaming). Also, They are apparently an uneducated Neanderthal with the intellectual capacity of a lemur, if they do not realize that the Japanese language has more than one word that translates into four. Thank you, if you read this. Now enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME:<strong>

_"Ichi, Ni..._

_I am coming for thee,_

_San, Shi..._

_Blood is my fee,_

_Go, Roku..._

_Innocence broke..."_

The giggle sounded again, and the Voice faded once more. Nothing more was said as the ninja left.

Inari asked, "What should we name the bridge?"

Tazuna said, with no hesitation, "The Bridge of Great Sacrifice."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Return of the King<span>

The trip back to Konoha was both quiet and slow for remainder of Team Seven and their captive. Kakashi was quiet because he was mentally rehearsing the story he would tell the Sandaime. Sasuke and Sakura were mourning the loss of 'The Blonde Baka' who had brightened up their lives, often at his own expense. Haku was still in shock over the death of Zabuza, as well as the death of the one who had saved her life. She had not said a word since the battle.

Because of their slow pace, they were only about halfway back to Konoha when night fell. Kakashi noticed the mood of his remaining students (read as: Sasuke's mood), and decided to try and put a positive spin on what happened. "Cheer up, guys!" He said with an eye smile. "Death is part of being a ninja. We completed our mission, and we got a new bloodline for the village."

"Besides," the Copy-Nin added slyly, "I am sure that if you asked the Hokage, then he would explain why Naruto's death is not entirely a bad thing."

Sasuke and Sakura both looked at him in confusion. However, before either of them could try to get him to explain, they heard the now somewhat familiar giggle. The Voice sang out, once again.

_"Ichi, Ni..._

_I am coming for thee,_

_San, Shi..._

_Blood is my fee,_

_Go, Roku..._

_Innocence broke,_

_Shichi, Yatsu..._

_Treacherous thoughts..."_

The giggle sounded again, before the Voice faded away.

Kakashi sat frozen in fear. Whoever was singing that song seemed to know about Naruto. If they exposed Kakashi to the Hokage...

"Well, that was disturbing." Kakashi said with a fake chuckle. "Why don't you lot get some rest. I will stand guard, so don't worry. We should make it back to Konoha by tomorrow evening."

His students looked around nervously, before trying to get some rest. Try being the operative word, as they were only successful after several hours of lying awake.

* * *

><p>They arrived back in Konoha minutes before sunset, and headed to the Hokage Tower. Ever since he had heard the Voice the night before, Kakashi had been trying to pinpoint its source. He had found nothing. Maybe whoever it was is not able to enter Konoha without being exposed. Kakashi thought.<p>

Sarutobi looked up as Team 7 entered his office. "Ah, Kakashi-san, your team has returned from its mission... I... see..." The Hokage trailed off when he noticed that the fourth person was not the blonde genin he was expecting. He looked Kakashi in the eye, and asked, "Where is Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked down, while Kakashi stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, I regret to inform you that Genin Uzumaki Naruto died during our last mission. He gave his life in order to allow us to defeat Momochi Zabuza. I-"

He was interrupted by the giggling Voice. _What?_ Kakashi thought, _even here, in the Hokage's office?_ This time was different, however. As the sound echoed around the room, the room was engulfed in darkness. Only the other people could be seen clearly. Sarutobi and Kakashi both attempted the genjutsu release technique, but to no avail.

And then the eyes started to snap open.

All around the room, floor, walls, even on the ceiling, blood red eyes started to open up. The Voice started to sing once again, only this time, as it sang, the pitch of the voice got lower, as if the singer were growing from a small child, to a healthy adult man.

_"Ichi, Ni..._

_I am coming for thee,_

_San, Shi..._

_Blood is my fee,_

_Go, Roku..._

_Innocence broke,_

_Shichi, Yatsu..._

_Treacherous thoughts,_

_Kyuu and Juu..._

_Lies are made true!"_

By the end of the song, the voice was uncomfortably similar to one that had not been heard in over twelve years. It was one that both Kakashi and the Sandaime were very familiar with.

Before either could contemplate on this, a figure started to rise from the floor between Kakashi and Sarutobi. The person, obviously male form their figure, had his back to team seven, and was facing the Hokage. He was covered in shadows, until he was completely clear of the floor. Then the shadows seemed to slide off, to reveal the man completely.

He had spiky, yellow-blonde hair, and deathly pale skin, and stood only an inch or so shorter than Kakashi. He wore a black trench coat, with blue and purple flames at the bottom(1). He had his eyes closed, and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Y-Yondaime?" Sarutobi asked in a disbelieving whisper.

"Not quite," the man said, before his eyes snapped open. They were the same blood red as the eyes that were covering the room. "but it is funny that you mention him, Jiji."

Sakura gasped, and everyone stared at him, wide-eyed in shock (and in terror in Kakashi's case). Only one person called the Sandaime Hokage that, which meant...

The Sandaime and Sakura whispered at the same time. "Naruto?"

"T-That's i-imp-possible! I saw you die!" Kakashi cried in fear.

Naruto turned around, revealing his eyes to his team for the first time. He ignored another gasp from Sakura, and focused on Kakashi. "Yes, yes you did." he smirked as he continued. "I imagine that you are not used to people getting back up, after you shove a Raikiri through there chest.

Silence filled the room, and all eyes left Naruto for the first time since he appeared. Instead, they focused on the now slightly trembling Kakashi.

Naruto slowly approached the jounin, looking him in the eye the entire time. "Well, Kakashi-sensei," one could practically feel the sarcasm in the normally respectful suffix. "Here is how it is. Ichi, nii, I came for thee. San, shi, blood will be my fee. Go, roku, my innocence was broke. Shichi, yatsu, you had very treacherous thoughts. Kyuu, and juu, the lies were made completely true."

Just as Naruto reached his 'sensei', Sarutobi broke in, "If your accusation is true, than most of that makes sense, but what did you mean by 'the lies were made completely true'?"

Naruto turned again, once more ignoring his 'teammates' to focus on his grandfather figure. "Simple. Many of the villagers would call me a 'monster', because of what I held. In reality, I was just a fragile human child. Then that **dog**," he gestured to Kakashi, "went and killed me, and I changed. He would not have as much luck doing so now, however. After all..." Naruto grinned an impossibly wide, shark-like smile, every single one of his teeth now pointed.

"...It takes a **man** to kill a **monster**!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Alright, here is the third chapter! I am sorry that it took so long to get out, but I have been working on Beta Reading, writing my other stories, and, of course, reading a plethora of fanfics.

**BRN:** Hi everybody! First time beta-ing so please respectfully point out anything I missed.

This chapter is also dedicated to NoLifeKing666, thanks again for the awesome Beta job!

Also, if anyone reading this is both good at writing lemons, and is a fan of my pure Hellsing fanfic "Virgin's Blood and Draculina's Hunger", then please contact me. I have come to the conclusion that I cannot do that story justice in its last chapter with my current lemon writing skills, so I am requesting assistance. Any aid rendered will, of course, be credited to the aiding party.

Last, I have posted a variety of different Story Ideas on my profile I would love it if people checked them out. If anyone wants to take one of the Ideas and write it, then please let me know, so that I can read it!

(1): Think of the Yondaime's coat, except with the colors inverted.

Translations:

Ichi: one

Ni: two

San: three

Shi: four

Go: five

Roku: six

Shichi: seven

Yatsu: eight

Kyuu: nine

Juu: ten

Flames will be used to light Klansmen on fire. I love irony. ^_^


	4. Sad Update

**Important Update!** **Please Read!**

Some of you may know why I have not updated any of my old stories for months now. For those of you who do not, here is why: My laptop, that contained all of my stories already in progress, was stolen. Since many of the next chapters for my stories were in progress, my motivation to write, and to work on the in-progress stories especially, was practically crippled.

Naruto Prince of Darkness was hit especially hard, as I had just been about to post the next chapter, too. Sadly, I cannot find the motivation to continue it. I have tried for a couple months now, hence why this note has been so long in coming. Prince of Darkness is hereby abandoned. If anyone would like to continue it, please feel free to do so, keeping or changing as much as you like. My only request is that you let me know so that I may read it.

My deepest regrets,

Maltrazz


End file.
